Estrelas Solitárias
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Luigi está triste por não poder ficar ao lado de seu grande amor. Mas precisa superar suas mágoas para ajudar alguém que precisa mais que ele


Luigi Mario, o irmão mais novo de Mario Mario, estava deitado em sua cama, olhando o teto. Suspirou quando se virou para fitar a cama vazia ao lado. Mario havia se casado com Peach, a Princesa do Reino do Cogumelo, e agora morava no castelo da Princesa. Ele havia convidado seu irmão para morar junto com eles, mas Luigi recusou educadamente. Suspirou ao lembrar da reveladora noticia.

Peach e Daisy eram irmãs.

Como Luigi poderia se casar com alguém que já faz parte da sua família? Agora Daisy era sua cunhada, praticamente uma irmã; E, para ele, isso impedia de ter qualquer relacionamento com ela.

Luigi se levantou da cama. Foi ao segundo andar de 'sua casa', ficando na varanda. 'Sua casa', a antiga "casa dos Irmãos Mario". Suspirou enquanto olhava para as estrelas brilhando no céu. Elas pareciam tão livres... Desejava que pudesse voar lá para cima novamente.

Isso o lembrava de uma aventura em que seu irmão tinha ido para os quatro cantos da galáxia para salvar Peach. Luigi foi depois com um grupo de expedição. Lá conheceu uma linda princesa, mas sabia que não tinha chance de ganhar sua atenção. Mario já tinha feito isso quando foi ao resgate de sua atual esposa.

Luigi suspirou mais uma vez. Agora ele sabia que não teria uma chance de conseguir uma namorada. Pensou que Daisy seria sua salvação, já que sempre foi simpática com ele. Mas agora ele entendia o porquê. Ela sabia que futuramente seria a sua cunhada, então, já de antecipação, estava sendo gentil com os familiares de Mario.

Também se lembrou das outras garotas que conheceu em diversos reinos e espaços, como a princesa Zelda, mas ela já era apaixonada pelo Link. Havia também Samus Adan, totalmente envolvida em suas missões como caçadora de recompensas espacial.

- Acho que sou apenas uma estrela solitária... - Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

* * *

Enquanto isso em um campo, longe de qualquer civilização está Rosalina abraçando seus joelhos, sentada aos pés de uma arvore, com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela havia saído do seu reino do espaço para contar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Mario. Porém, descobriu que o herói estava casado com a princesa que ele havia salvado tempos atrás. Ela sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas ainda queria acreditar em conto de fadas, onde as princesas se casam com seu primeiro amor. Isso alimentava as esperanças que Mario ainda podia ser dela.

- Eu acho que sou apenas uma estrela solitária... - Chorava ainda mais, mesmo com alguns de seus 'filhos' (seus súditos, estrelas vivas com olhos parecendo estrelas de pelúcia das mais variadas cores, que tinham tanta intimidade com a princesa que a chamava de 'mãe') tentando apoiá-la.

Um das Lumas (nome das estrelas), uma verde, não podia ver sua "mamãe" chorar mais. Então se lembrou de uma pessoa que podia fazê-la parar de chorar: o irmão de Mario, Luigi.

Essa Luma lembrou-se quando os irmãos Mario foram resgatar a princesa do reino do Cogumelo. Naquele tempo o encanador verde encontrou a estrela deprimida, mas ele a tirou dessa situação usando seu carisma e humor. Não importa a cor de uma Luma, Luigi sempre consegue fazer qualquer uma de suas irmãs sorrir. Então, por que ele não poderia animar sua 'mamãe'?

Sabia que a casa dos irmãos Mario estava perto do local, então voa para lá. Para o seu espanto assim que chega vê Luigi encostado na varanda, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Luigi? - Luma disse.

Luigi saltou de susto ao ouvir seu nome. Virou-se para ver a Luma de triste aparência ao lado dele. Limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos e riu nervosamente.

- Desculpe-me. Hum ... - Luigi sentiu-se um pouco estranho ao se desculpar. Era mais de meia-noite, então não esperava que alguém aparecesse durante seu desabafo de sentimento para a solidão. Menos ainda alguém que flutuasse ao seu lado.

Luma parecia preocupada.

- Há algo de errado? - Luigi perguntou de uma maneira que não transparecesse mais sua tristeza, o que não foi muito difícil já que, assim como seu irmão, sempre estava disposto a ajudar o próximo. A pergunta dele já faz a estrelinha retornar seu foco para o seu problema.

- Mamãe! – gritou a Luma em choque.

Luigi lançou um olhar de duvida para a Luma.

- Mamãe! Mamãe não vai parar de chorar ... – Dizia a estrela à beira das lágrimas.

Luigi acalmou-a e disse-lhe para levá-lo até a princesa. Saltou, então, da varanda acompanhando a Luma até sua 'mamãe'.

Mesmo com um sorriso no rosto, Luigi suspira em seu intimo. Queria estar sozinho desabafando sua tristeza para o nada, mas parece que isso não será possível. Alguém estava chorando, passando por um momento difícil. Não podia deixar isso de lado. Ou melhor, não podia suportar alguém nesse estado (exceto se esse alguém fossem Bowser, Wario ou Waluigi. Afinal, ele não podia fazer nada contra Bowser). Então, o melhor que podia fazer era tentar animar a festa com alguma coisa engraçada para levantar o espírito grupo.

Luigi seguiu a Luma de um pequeno campo até que seus ouvidos escutam o som de choro. Ouve também a estrela.  
- Por favor, pare de chorar mamãe. Tentou falar com a princesa, mas sem sucesso. - Por favor, a façaela ficar bem. – Retornando a Luigi.

Rosalina continuou a chorando, mesmo ouvindo os consolos de seus 'filhos'. Luigi foi até ela e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Ei, por que está chorando? Seus filhos estão preocupados com você. - Disse gentilmente, tocando levemente o ombro.

Rosalina fitou-o com olhos cheios de lágrimas e viu uma figura com um chapéu e um bigode. Uma aparência bastante familiar.

- Mário! – Gritou. Abraçou o homem a sua frente, confundindo-o com o irmão. A tristeza que Luigi sentia voltou com força total. Mario tinha tantas garotas que gostavam dele que o herói poderia estar com qualquer uma. Mas Luigi não tinha nenhuma admiradora. Suspirou lentamente antes de retribuir o abraço de uma forma gentil e sem malicia.

- Desculpe, mas eu não sou quem você pensa. – Disse-lhe com uma tristeza na voz.

Rosalina olhou-o ainda o abraçando. Limpou as lágrimas com a manga de seu vestido azul-claro. Encarou-o melhor para confirmar que não era o Mario, mas alguém que se parecia com ele, só que mais jovem, mais alto e mais magro. A princesa deixou escapar um sorriso de alegria quando percebeu que havia feito confusão.

- Assim é melhor! Um lindo sorriso em sua face. Se chorar novamente, vai fazer essas carinhas chorarem junto. - Luigi se referia as Lumas que voavam em torno do casal.

Rosalina esfregou seus olhos novamente antes de contemplar em volta para ver todos os rostos preocupados de seus filhos. Luigi encarou-a por um momento e depois fez a princesa mirar seus olhos.

Mário sempre disse para seu irmão que seus olhos eram como espelhos. Que qualquer pessoa poderia ver nos olhos de Luigi seu próprio reflexo. Usou-os então para mostrar a Rosalina seu estado naquele momento.

A princesa piscou antes fitá-lo. Perguntou-se o porquê dele estar fazendo isso. Foi quando uma pequena luz chamou sua atenção. Ficou confusa quando viu seu próprio reflexo nos olhos azuis daquele encanador. Engasgou quando viu como estava.

Seu cabelo loiro-claro estava bagunçado. O rosto, manchado de suas próprias lágrimas e os olhos, vermelhos e inchados por chorar desde quando chegou naquele remoto campo. Olhou para seu vestido. Estava um pouco rasgado em alguns lugares. Depois retornou para ver Luigi que estava sorrindo.

- Agora... Por que é que você estava chorando? Deixe-me adivinhar o motivo do seu pranto. Você descobriu que Mario está casado? - Luigi possuía firmeza em sua voz.

Rosalina baixou a cabeça enquanto lágrimas começaram a se formar. Luigi acariciou a face da princesa e a faz encarar novamente seus olhos.

- Mario sempre salvava Peach desde que cheguei aqui. Era natural que os dois tivessem muito contato. Eu percebi que ele iria ficar com ela, mas isso não importava. - Luigi suspirou um pouco diante de seus olhos suavizados. Com o passar do tempo conheci uma princesa e até tinha a ajudado uma vez. Eu queria casar com ela. Cheguei a conhecê-la muito bem, mas eu descobri algo. Você imagina o que foi?

Rosalina sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Eu descobri que ela era irmã da Princesa Peach.

- Rosalina arregala os olhos.

- Sim. Como eu posso casar com uma garota que agora é praticamente minha irmã? Se bem me lembro, eu não posso. Há um monte de coisas que eu não posso fazer, ou coisas que eu não quero acreditar. Mesmo assim eu apoiei a felicidade do meu irmão e continuei com minha vida. A razão de não demonstrar essa tristeza para os outros é que se eu fizesse isso, todos a minha volta seriam afetados. Sei que você queria estar com Mario, mas quando descobriu que ele estava casado, começou a chorar. Mas olhe ao seu redor - indicando a Luma deprimida. Ele continuou.

- Todos os seus filhos estão preocupados porque você está chorando. Então foram me procurar para te fazer a voltar sorrir. Então não chore mais! Seus filhos querem ver seu sorriso mais uma vez.

- É... ninguém anima as pessoas como Luigi - disse a Luma verde.

Luigi e Rosalina olharam para a estrela verde e depois ambos sorriram. Luigi começou a rir.

- Sim! Se há sempre alguém que precisa de consolo, Luigi está aqui para salvar o dia! - disse se afastando da princesa e fazendo uma pose ridícula de herói.

Rosalina não conseguiu segurar o riso. Luigi se animou com a alegria da princesa e sorriu. Em seguida, caminhou até Rosalina e ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar. A princesa olhou para cima com o rosto corado, mas depois mudou para um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Com ajuda de Luigi, ficou de pé.

As estrelas voam animadamente ao redor do encanador e da princesa.

- Mamãe está melhor! Mamãe melhor! - Elas falavam em coro.

Luigi e Rosalina riram. O encanador se virou para ela.

- Vêem? É bem melhor sorrir. Seus filhos adoram ver seu sorriso! - Em seguida, virou-se para a Luma verde. - Obrigado por me deixar saber que ela estava triste. Estou feliz em poder pelo menos ajudar alguém. Deixe-me saber sempre que ela precisar se animar e eu ficarei feliz em ajudar. – Então, começou a percorrer o caminho até sua casa.

- Espere! - Rosalina chamou quando reparou que o herói de roupa verde estava se afastando.

Luigi voltou confuso.

- Algo errado? - Perguntou.

Rosalina parecia um pouco desnorteada.

- Quer dizer... Você já vai embora? - Ela sentia uma estranha dor no seu coração.

Luigi piscou antes de dar um leve sorriso.

- O que mais posso fazer? Você tem seus filhos e liberdade. Eu te ajudei a sair de sua depressão, mas cabe a você a manter-se forte - Disse enquanto caminhava até ela para apertar a mão da princesa em um ultimo sinal para da confiança para a mesma.

Rosalina sorriu. Ele estava certo. Olhou-o novamente e, finalmente, o reconheceu. Era irmão do Mario, Luigi. Ele sempre ficou longe da maioria das brigas, não se destacando. No entanto, se ele realmente estava tentando ficar fora de vista, ou não ser notado, ele falhou feio. Um monte de Lumas havia dito a ela histórias de um homem engraçado que as fizeram rirem. Luigi sempre iluminou os espíritos das Lumas. Desde então, ela tinha ganhado uma admiração pelo homem de bigode com camisa verde.

De repente a Luma verde empurra sua 'mãe' nas costas impulsionando-a em direção de Luigi. Os olhos dele arregalam quando percebeu que a princesa estava quase caindo. Segurou a nos braços, mas não estava preparado suficiente. Resultado: Luigi caiu de costas e a princesa, encima dele.

Os dois coraram e Rosalina lentamente levantou-se, desculpando-se. Estava prestes a virar e repreender a Luma verde de empurrá-la, quando Luigi beijou levemente seu nariz, lembrando muitas vezes como a Peach fazia com Mario. Rosalina corou pela atitude ousada de agradecimento. Luigi somente riu.

- Você fica muito mais bonita quando está sorrindo do que chorando. - Disse enquanto se levantava e a ajudava. A princesa, geralmente calma e tranqüila, estava com o coração batendo rápido.

Antes de Luigi tentar voltar para casa novamente, os lábios Rosalina de repente cobriram os deles. Os olhos Luigi se arregalaram, mas se fecham lentamente. Entregou-se.

O beijo começou timidamente por parte dos ambos. Era uma sensação inédita para os dois, era 'o primeiro beijo'. Luigi a segurou na cintura, enquanto Rosalina envolvia-o pela nuca. O beijo ficou mais intenso, até os dois transformarem-se em um só.

Quando finalmente se separaram, Luigi estava com um olhar espantado, como se a consciência o estivesse acusando de agir indevidamente. Rosalina simplesmente sorriu.

- Obrigado. Não só iluminou o dia dos meus filhos novamente, mas também me salvou. Eu não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente. Ela disse com alegria.

Luigi, de repente, começou a rir. Rosalina enviou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Hehehe, acho que não era a única estrela solitária. - Luigi respondeu coçando a nuca.

Rosalina arregalou os olhos. Luigi tinha o mesmo sentimento que ela: a sensação de ser uma "estrela solitária"

- Não, você não é. Na verdade, nós dois somos duas estrelas solitárias. Ela afirmou sorrindo.

Luigi olhou-a e sorriu.

- Uma estrela é solitária quanto está sozinha. Quando esta junto à outra estrela ...

- Deixa de ser uma estrela solitária. – completou a frase a princesa.

Então Luigi e Rosalina dão as mão entrelaçando os dedos. Os dois fitam-se nos olhos. Seus rostos se aproximam lentamente para repetir a dose do beijo, quando de repente...

- VIVA! Agora temos uma mamãe e um papai! – A Luma verde gritou de felicidade junto com as outras estrelinhas.

O resto das Lumas começou a aplaudir enquanto Luigi e Rosalina coraram. Luigi lentamente voltou-se para ela e sorriu.

- Parece que o 'Papai' tem um monte de filhos para cuidar. - Luigi brincou.

Rosalina apenas riu antes de envolver seus braços em volta do encanador novamente. Desta vez, com Luigi puxando-a mais perto. Ele inclinou a cabeça e, lentamente, uniu seus lábios.

- Não somos mais estrelas solitárias, mas um céu noturno cheio de uma família delas. – Afirmou Luigi mirando-a nos olhos.

* * *

Em outro lugar, depois de alguns dias, Mario saiu para a varanda do castelo e olhou para o céu. Ele não sabia o porquê, talvez seus olhos estivessem enganados, mas as estrelas no céu pareciam mais brilhantes. Parecia que estava sonhando. Podia jurar que estava vendo duas estrelas se juntarem para se tornarem uma só. Enfim resolveu não pensar nisso; devia ser o cansado do dia. Focou em outra coisa. Pensou em seu irmãozinho. Fazia um tempo que não o via. Estava muito atarefado com sua nova ocupação de Rei do reino do Cogumelo, junto a sua Rainha, Peach. Isso o impedia de ter contato com o próprio irmão.

- Mario? - Peach perguntou caminhando até ele em seu vestido de noite. Mario ainda tinha a sua atenção voltada para o céu.

- Mario, o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou confusa com a distração do marido.

- Apenas estava olhando para o céu. Por algum momento isso me lembrou de Luigi. – Virou-se para a esposa.

- Eu entendo. Por falar nisso, não sei por que Luigi não veio morar com a gente. – Comentou pensativa.

- Se ele ficasse aqui, se lembraria de Daisy. - respondeu Mario.

- Ué? O que minha irmã tem haver com isso? – Perguntou a rainha ainda mais confusa.

- Meu irmão gostava dela.

- Não sabia disso! – Espantou-se. - Coitadinho.

- Eu mesmo fiquei surpreso quando você me revelou que Daisy era sua irmã, mas percebi que Luigi ficou muito triste com isso. - Mario fechou os olhos.

- Temos que ajudá-lo imedia…" Peach é interrompida pelo dedo do seu marido que a segura nos lábios ficando a sua frente.

- Não se preocupe. Ele ficará bem. Sinto que ele ficará bem, ou melhor, ele já está bem. - Mario abre os olhos e sorri.

- E como você tem tanta certeza disso? Peach fica com as mãos na cintura dando a impressão de uma falsa raiva.

- Que irmão eu seria se eu não conhecesse o meu próprio? – Riu-se fazendo sua esposa rir também. - Vamos entrando. Está frio aqui fora. - Disse pegando na mão de Peach.

- Sim. Aliás, quase me esqueço. Recebi um convite de casamento do reino do espaço agora a pouco. Parece que Rosalina vai se casar.

- Que legal! Quem é o noivo? – Perguntou o marido.

- Não sei, ainda não abri o convite. – Respondeu a rainha.

- Vamos deixar para amanhã.

- Tudo bem. – Assim, Peach é conduzida pelo seu marido para retornar para o seu quarto.

* * *

Enfim esse é uma fic one shot que há tempos tinha escrito, mas só agora resolvi passar para o PC. Para quem não conhece, Rosalina é a mais nova princesa do mundo do Mario que aparece em Super Mario Galaxy pela primeira vez e é personagem secreta para o Mario Kart Wii.

A personalidade de Rosalina:

- Rosalina é sábia, gentil e uma boa mãe Ela tem um profundo conhecimento do universo e se preocupa muito com as lumas. Também é uma amiga de Mario e Luigi. No final de Mario Galaxy ela ajuda a alcançar Bowser para salvar Peach. Mas, devido à perda de sua mãe, Rosalina tem uma sensação de solidão, que é preenchida com a companhia de suas filhas. Como a maioria dos jogadores, Rosalina goza de habilidades especiais, mas de uma forma muito humilde.

Baseando na personalidade tive a idéia para fazer esse casal. É muito raro encontrar fics de Mario em português. Espero que gostem dessa.

Tenho um desabafo: alguém apagou a minha conta do AS, por isso que sumi. Só estou postando com a ajuda da Nara Camila, mas ainda é possível me encontrar no fanfiction e no nyah.

Até algum dia. Talvez eu faça uma fic curta onde Daisy e Rosalina vão disputar o Luigi. Quem sabe?

Abraços,

**Knight Beast X**


End file.
